Events of Soul Reaver
History article |image=Timeline 4.png |caption="timeline_4" |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver ''Soul Reaver'' comic ''Defiance'' comic}} Soul Reaver Era is the final period of Nosgoth's history explored and visited in the story. The events of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver ''take place entirely within this era. This era, while being situated on the end of nosgoth's timeline(s) nevertheless represents a pivotal moment in Nosgoth's history, namely because of Raziel's execution and ressurection as a wraith. Additionally, the Soul Reaver Era is the first time since Before Nosgoth's recorded history that vampires held total, or near total dominion over Nosgoth. Overview The era can be characterised as both a golden age of vampires, and also as a period of their dissolution. A singular vampire empire would arise across Nosgoth, only to eventually decay into ruin, alongside the land itself. Initially, Kain and his vampire liutenants had much sucess conquering Nosgoth's major human kingdoms, thoroughly domesticating mankind in about one hundred years after the raising of the lieutenants. Having secured themselves against any threat, leaving only one known human settlement as a challenge for fledgelings, the new vampiric rulers of Nosgoth were free to enjoy a veritable golden age for vampires. Indeed, it appeared that vampires were evolving and becoming increasingly ''divine due to numerous dark gifts they acquired during pupation. However, in the long run Kain's empire was doomed to ruin as both his vampiric offspring and the land itself was subject to the continual decay, caused millenia ago by Nupraptor 's mental attack upon the circle, and indirectly Nosgoth itself. By the time Raziel emerged into the world as a wraith, the world was reduced to a wasteland wracked by cataclysms and littered with the crumbling remains of prior civilization. It is unknown what the final fate of nosgoth was or would be in the second timeline, since it was never seen nor discussed. Events Initial known events *(~0) The raising of the lieutenants: Kain infiltrates the Tomb of the Sarafan, raising the six Sarafan commanders to act as his Vampire Lieutenants. Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah are reborn respectively. Elder God: "Yes, Raziel - you were Sarafan... born of the same force that all but destroyed your race. Before the dawn of the Empire, you were chosen. Kain - Nosgoth’s solitary, self-declared monarch - plundered this tomb and raised you from these crypts. Breathing his vampiric gift into your defiled corpses, he resurrected you as his favored sons." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript. *A new Vampire race is born as the Lieutenants sire the Dumahim, Melchahim, Rahabim, Razielim, Turelim and Zephonim clans. Kain's empire is founded. **The Vampires begin to destroy Nosgoth's major human kingdoms. Vampire hunters rise to counter their menace. *(~100) By now, the Vampires consider humanity thoroughly domesticated. *The Sanctuary of the Clans is constructed as a shrine around the Pillars of Nosgoth by slaves. The Smokestack is also built. * Raziel surpasses Kain in stages of pupation, growing bat-like wings. *(~1000) (SR1C) While feeding on a female, Raziel realizes his captive is not human. She reveals herself to be a construct of the elder gods, and tells Raziel of his destiny to be destroyed in the Abyss and reborn to exact revenge on Kain. Raziel slaughters the construct and burns her remains. ** Kain and the Council meet at the Sanctuary of the Clans. Raziel reveals his wings, which are ripped from his body by Kain. ** Raziel's execution: The Council bears Raziel to the Lake of the Dead, where, on Kain's orders, Dumah and Turel to cast their brother into the Abyss. Turel assumes Raziel's position as the Empire's second-in-command. Progression Legacy of Kain: Defiance and Blood Omen 2 as the last game chronologically, introduced significant changes in the time to the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] immediately preceding the Soul Reaver Era that were hitherto not present, namely the emergence of the Hylden, Glyph Magic and most importantly, a purified Kain who is now well aware of the true enemy behind most of Nosgoth's misfortune. Although the vast amount of temporal shifts and altered timelines shifted the path of the Post-Blood Omen era, it is known that these changes were confined to that era and did not effect the Soul Reaver Era - with behind the scenes interviews revealing that it remained as had been previously seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Question and Answer with Jen, Richard, and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) References Browse Category:History Category:History/Eras Category:Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver comic